


Two Winters

by alexmaree2000



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexmaree2000/pseuds/alexmaree2000
Summary: “Hey man, so much to update you on” Noctis grunted as he sat down next to his best friend. “Sorry man it’s been awhile, I’ve been so busy trying to get the castle back up to top notch”





	

“Hey man, so much to update you on” Noctis grunted as he sat down next to his best friend.

“Sorry man it’s been awhile, I’ve been so busy trying to get the castle back up to top notch”. He chuckled, “Heh, notch… Noct” He laughed as he looked at his friend.

He recovered himself from the pun and took a swig of the warm ebony. Two winters had passed since the recovery of light and since that day he was able to handle the bitter taste of the ebony.

“You know, it’s killing the others since you aren’t hanging out at the castle. It’s quiet for once” He cracked up again, slowly quieting at him remembering the silence of the castle. “You need to come back, it gets to quiet sometimes. This whole king thing is to boring, so many documents and meetings. In all honesty I don’t care if we give some money to some people. I just want to play videogames man”

“Ignis, is cooking still… actually a lot more than often. Such a trooper. He gets a lot of burns on his hands yet still hasn’t sworn in front of me. I’m not a child haha like I think I can take a bad word Specs. He never listens though.” Noct runs his hands through his long hair. He looked at his blonde haired friend’s goofy smile as he spoke about their four eyed friend.

“You know they made a room in the castle full of your photos from our trip? Six, Prompto you took so many photos. But in all honesty each one is amazing” chuckling as he lifts the ebony to his lips, “I love all of them, I love the messed up poses and the ‘model’ shots of us. This room, is just full of fames and photos, it’s a beautiful room. I got a seat put in there and just chill in the mornings before any meeting and appearances” He smiles at his friend and thinks of the elegant room that he enjoys so much. He is able to remember all the experiences in their trip whilst the prince became a king.

“Oh god Prompto do you remember when we first got in Galdin Quay and there was that cat harassing me?! I found it in the castle the other day! Iggy was sure to feed it in the kitchen. It lives in that room that we would play videogames in as kids.” He smiled.

“Iggy is pretty good though, he seems to be working on the whole eyesight thing, he got decently angry at Gladio however. Gladio was playing pranks in the kitchen and was moving things while Specs tried to cook. It fired back on me… Iggy ended up using salt instead of sugar.” Grimacing at the somehow remaining taste in his mouth.

“Glad is missing you around the castle. He doesn’t really have anyone to muck around with. Igg is too busy cooking and I seem to be in a meeting or in my room. Iris isn’t any relief either now, she just wants to hunts daemons. I guess it’s her form of revenge for the lives lost. I understand, I daemon hunt whenever I can… but it’s different now, somehow something just seems to be missing in battle”

“I don’t know, it’s weird now, everything seems to have a missing piece Prom, and I just can’t tell what it is. For the past couple of weeks I’ve been seeing Luna in my dreams and she has been trying to tell me something but I just can’t manage to put my finger on it… I just don’t know.” He looked back at his friend who stared back into his eyes, almost as if the glare was giving him a sense of silent comfort.

“Hey, I’m sorry I’m being so depressing” He smiled as continued, “Do you remember when we first met in middle school?! I know I know, you hate it when I bring this up, but then I was able to see the real you. I’ve always been able to see the real you. Yet as the loser you are, you weren’t able to talk to me? You really think I cared about your size?” He laughed off the ridiculous thought. “The only thing I cared about was that someone was trying to be friends’ with Noctis instead of being friends with the Prince of Insomnia.”

“And then! You only got the courage to talk to me in High School, all those wasted years man! You could’ve just spoken to me earlier. I guess I understand why however, there was abit of a stigma around the Princely title”

He smiled and fiddled with the chain around his neck. Looking down they reminisced more.

“I remember when we walked in to my apartment and oh god do you remember when we did that and Gladio was in my apartment attempting to cook?! Ignis had become ill and Gladio cooked us dinner. That was a disaster. You practically lived at my apartment man. Like Ignis literally just cooked for us and had all this clothing available for you. Although we had to share the freaking bed. Why did I not get an apartment with 2 rooms man haha” He laughed thinking of the mornings he woke up to no sheets around him, arms around him or a groggy Prompto trying to wake him up. His cheeks instantly warmed bright red at the thoughts. He missed the times when the two boys lived in the apartment before the trip. He did know that his family weren’t massively close to him due to his background. But they had meet with the king and expressed their gratitude.

“Do you remember when we broke into the Chocobo post on your birthday and had snuck away from Gladio and Ignis? Ah now that was hilarious. We rode the freaking birds all the way to hammerhead and we had a few drinks. It was a good day to sit back and relax. I do miss those.” He smiled to cover his ever so appearing sadness.

“I miss you man. I miss you being around all the time and I miss having to pull you back in battles from some daemon because the lighting was good, I miss being woken up to you and freaking kingsknight. Everything has changed Prompto and I hate it so much” A small tear escapes, quick to wipe it away. Laughing in embarrassment. “Look at me, I’m a mess”. He just smiled at Prompto and looked down at his aged hands.

“Why did you leave me…? You promised to always stay by my side” He looked at the stone in front of him. Looking down to his hands he placed the red roses and a photo at the base of the stone which read.

“Prompto Argentum ~ a hero too many, friend and partner to others. Light to the night sky”

Noct sobbed slightly as he looked at the photo. “I’m sorry I was not there to protect you… I love you. I’m so alone Prompto”

“I figured out what Luna had been trying to tell me after a while… she said “Prompto is safe”. Please thank her for me Prom, I miss you. I will see you soon” He wiped his tears and looked at his watch. “Don’t stress I don’t have to rush away. You’d think I’d make time for any old loser?”


End file.
